Daniella
Daniella (ダニエラ Daniera) is a character and stalker from Haunting Ground. Daniella is stunningly beautiful, as noted by Fiona Belli. She strives for perfection – especially in herself. Biography Daniella, being the castle's maid, cooks and does the household work around Belli Castle. She also tends her own garden of mandragora, which are screaming human-like plants that either scream or use their poisonous leaves as a defense mechanism. Daniella's movements are marionette-like and her behavior is unnerving. She wears a long, blue-green maid dress with a stylized Caduceus symbol on her shoulder. In Hard Mode, Daniella's dress is a deep red color. Daniella is eventually revealed to be a homunculus, an artificial man-made human. It appears that Daniella was created by Lorenzo much longer before the events of the game came to Fiona realizing Daniella wanted to be the perfect woman. Since she is a maid, she is serving Lorenzo for his cleaning and cooking tasks that he is unable to do himself due to being confined in a wheelchair. Personality Initially, Daniella seems unemotional and apathetic, but to Fiona Belli's despair, she notices that she's prone to erratic mood swings, split personalities, and maniacal laughter. Daniella might have a split personality disorder, alternating between intentions of murder to ignoring Fiona altogether in order to clean parts of the mansion. Despite her beauty, Daniella hates looking at herself in the mirror and will shriek at the sight of her reflection; her reflection reminds her that she is an imperfect, artificial creation that cannot taste, feel pain, have sexual intercourse, have emotion, or bear children, which means she isn't perfect and she gets angry at herself, thus, screaming at the mirror before breaking it. Daniella chases after Fiona out of jealousy that Fiona can have children, experience pain, pleasure and human emotion as she possesses the Azoth, which Daniella believes will make herself human, and "complete". With no knowledge of alchemy, Daniella does not know how to extract Fiona's Azoth and she believes that if Fiona is killed, she can simply take it from her dead corpse (after ripping out Fiona's uterus). Haunting Ground Fiona first encounters Daniella in the castle's guest room, who seems very unemotional and distant to her. Daniella provides Fiona basic clothing and then leaves. It appears that Daniella had already known about Fiona, possibly from Lorenzo, as she seems prepared for Fiona's arrival in the castle. Later, Fiona encounters Daniella in the castle's kitchen preparing dinner, to which some players believed that the pot that Daniella was cooking in wasn't "angel hair pasta" as Fiona had stated, but Fiona's mother, Ayla. Eventually, Fiona peers into a peephole in one of the castle's rooms and observes Daniella being repeatedly slapped by Riccardo; Daniella is aware of Fiona's presence and smiles back at her. The sight throws Fiona into a panic. Once Debilitas is defeated by Fiona and Hewie, Daniella appears out of nowhere and urges Fiona to attend dinner when she tries to unlock a door. In an awkward conversation in the castle's dining room, Fiona sits before Daniella who tells her that she cannot taste or experience pain and pleasure; Fiona, being awkward and uncomfortable, leaves the room to go rest in the guest room since she had lost all of her energy after eating the meal Daniella had given her. Daniella reappears in Fiona's guest room and places her hand over her womb, jealous of her ability to bear children, which causes Fiona to awaken. Cuts and bruises can be seen on Daniella's palm and fingertips, implying that she cut herself to try and feel pain while Fiona was resting, or that she simply isn't being careful because she cannot feel the pain (doesn't notice the damage on her hands, or doesn't care about it at all). Daniella then walks towards the window and tells Fiona that she isn't "complete" and begins repeatedly bashing her head against the guest room's window, causing it to break. Daniella takes a piece of glass from the shattered window and she begins to pursue Fiona with it throughout the castle. Daniella's end comes when Fiona and Hewie enter a stargazing room and face her in a boss fight. A mirror is revealed beneath her since Fiona had pushed the alchemical blocks and, at the sight of her reflection, Daniella screams at such a high pitch that the glass above her shatters. For an unknown reason, Daniella begins to "Dance" in the rainfall of glass. It is said this is because she doesn't think she will get hurt and she likes the glass to fall, or to use it as an attempt to feel pain. In the end, a huge shard then falls down upon her, impaling her through her abdominal area and her heart. With the last of her energy, she smiles, happy that she has finally experienced pain, and is able to die peacefully. She smiled as a way to say "thank you" to Fiona for setting her free of the pain she was experiencing alone. Gameplay Out of all the stalkers, Daniella is, physically, the fastest and hardest to outrun (disregarding the limited amount of evasion points), and is also the cruelest; she attacks Fiona with either a hot fire poker or a broken shard of glass, and if she can't find Fiona, she has a tendency to take her anger out on Hewie. When Daniella begins to get frustrated because of her being unable to catch Fiona, she begins to walk and chase Fiona differently. She will begin to run after her, and then, she will robotically walk after Fiona. Daniella is the only stalker in Haunting Ground that will close doors behind her, causing some frustration and fear for the player. If equipped with the fire poker, Daniella will become more aggressive toward Fiona and scream more often, however; in the player's favor, she will also fail to catch Fiona's hiding places as quickly, and rumor says she will less frequently close doors (not confirmed). She can also charge, which is very annoying to the player and may cause Fiona to panic or take extra damage. Daniella is also the most unpredictable of all the stalkers Fiona encounters. She has a tendency to "play" with Fiona, pretending that she is unaware of her whereabouts, when in reality, she knows exactly where Fiona is hiding. In some instances when Fiona is hiding in a wardrobe, Daniella may approach the wardrobe and tap on it with her weapon, although she will not open it. This causes Fiona's panic level to rise. Daniella will often leave the room where Fiona is concealing herself; a few seconds will pass until Daniella's laugh is heard, after which, she re-enters the room and begins to pursue Fiona again. This is why most people ignore the "Coast Clear" sign when hiding in a hiding spot. Daniella also tends to stand and wander outside of rooms and wait for Fiona to come to her rather than find her by herself, only to make Fiona thinks she's safe, which is why the music on Daniella's level is mostly listened to very closely to tell if Daniella is nearby or not. There are many puzzles in the area Daniella stalks, which in some puzzles, any failure/mistake will result in Fiona's death. In some circumstances, Daniella tends to spawn right outside the puzzle room where Fiona is, waiting until Fiona completes the puzzle so she can enter the room and look for her. The only way to know if Daniella is standing outside the room is the lack of background music (due to luminessants or possibly other game events, this is mostly vary) and/or that Hewie will start growling at the door. Daniella is the only stalker that can hide in the hiding spots that Fiona can use. Even though she can only hide in the closet and/or dresser, it is still a pain when she finds Fiona. The only way to tell if she is there is if Hewie is growling at the closet and/or dresser. If Hewie growls at the wardrobe, then it is inadvisable to open it since Daniella will give chase. However, during her boss fight, she is suprisingly frail, either due to her madness corrupting her, or because of previous injuries inflicted by Fiona and Hewie. Because of this, she is much easier to knock-out than before, but she recovers quicker. This is even stated by Fiona, claiming that she must be "the maid from hell". In order to kill Daniella once and for all, the player must use Hewie to distract Daniella, and Fiona must push the blocks (supposedly alchemically enhanced) onto their respective blocks, i,e, red goes on the red square, ect. This is also a good opportunity to collect items from her body. After pushing all blocks onto their correct square, wake Daniella up by kicking her if she is unconscious, or simply lure her onto the shining mirror in the middle. Quotes *''"I've gathered some clothes for you..."'' *''"Yes, Master... We will keep her here for a while... I will make sure she stays comfortable."'' *''"Preparations for dinner are complete, Master."'' *''"Dinner is served, Miss... Dinner is served, Miss..."'' *''"I am not complete."'' *''"Miss... It's cleaning time, now."'' *''"Miss?"'' *''"Oh, Miss Fiona..."'' *''"Azoth... Azoth... Essence of life... of life... of wo... wo... woman... WOMAN!"'' *''"Blood... Flesh... Woman... You vile creature. You lure the man into your filthy body again and again... And you are allowed to do that because you are a precious, precious little princess... Precious... precious little princess."'' Trivia * Daniella's name is never spoken in the game, thus Fiona never discovers it; when Fiona refers to Daniella, she simply uses "she" or "the maid." Her name is merely listed in the game's booklet, and in the character viewer. * Daniella possesses an unnatural purple tint to her hair. In some scenes, Lorenzo is also seen with unnatural purple skin. It is highly possible that they are connected, and that the purple is a result of an alchemical substance, possibly Azoth itself. * The player can entirely avoid Daniella using a fire poker, by simply not examining her in the Room of Truth, unlocked with the Jupiter Key. * The dolls, mannequins, and carousel horses seen throughout her level are symbolic of her desire to be truly alive and not a replicate of something else. * It is widely believed that what Daniella is seen cooking in a pot at the beginning of the game is the remains of a human being, most likely Fiona's mother, Ayla. Fiona comments that it looks something like "angel hair pasta." (Ayla possesses fine, blonde hair.) Later on, Fiona will comment "The pot is filled with what look like tendrils. Wait a second, this looks like ...human hair!" Daniella supposedly serves this to Fiona later on; Fiona does taste some of it before hesitantly thanking Daniella for the meal and leaving. Immediately after, Fiona comments that she doesn't feel good and seems to have lost all of her energy. * In Fiona's game over screen, Daniella appears to be ripping Fiona's clothes off and cutting into her womb in order to obtain the Azoth latent inside. * Daniella is the only stalker (and character, besides Fiona's parents) to not appear in any of the endings. * The only ending in which she does not die in is the "Dona Nobis Pacem" ending. * Daniella shows strong symptoms of obsessive–compulsive disorder, mania, and schizophrenia. * The way Daniella walks can show how angry she is. For example, first walking, then running, and if shown her reflection, she will pause, and scream in agony before breaking the mirror, and begin walking in a very slow nonhuman but robotic fashion, thus giving the player a chance to escape Daniella. * Daniella is one of two stalkers in the game that can one-hit kill on Fiona, the other being Riccardo, without having to grab her first. For Daniella, if Fiona is at low enough health she'll emit an eerie giggle and charge towards Fiona, knocking her over, pinning her down and slashing her throat. Fiona's body will twich for a few seconds afterwards. In rare occassion, if Fiona kicks her in the front, she will slash Fiona instantly, causing an immediate death. * When Fiona enters the Crypt to progress into the mansion, Daniella is unable to pursue her, thus making it a safe place to rest. It is possible that the alchemic circles on the floor acts as a barrier and prevents Azoth or alchemically enhanced beings from gaining passage. * If Daniella sees her reflection in the Character Room, it will display Daniella as a homunculus. Gallery Renders Daniera.PNG|Render 924655 20050204 screen009.jpg|Render Daniellarender.png|Render 03f78e0ad9_69589244_o2.png|Render f4e30d039a_69589242_o2.png|Render 296.png|Render Daniellacostumes.png|Daniella's costumes 064.jpg|Render demento1.jpg|Daniella and Fiona Daniglare.PNG|Daniella staring unemotionally at Fiona DaniellaClose.jpg|Daniella gets uncomfortably close to Fiona Daniscream.PNG|Daniella shrieking at the sight of her reflection Danismile.PNG|Daniella smiling at Fiona Danifloor.PNG|Daniella on the floor. Danilick.PNG|Daniella licking her glass shard. Dem257.PNG|Daniella crying blood. Dem13t.png|Daniella stares at Fiona in awe. Daniella attacks Fiona.jpg|Daniella attacking Fiona daniella-1.jpg|Wallpaper 069.jpg|Wallpaper Wp 2 1280.jpg|Wallpaper haunting-ground-20050401081201226-1084390_640w.jpg|Daniella covers her face in front of the mirror Concept art DaniellaFace.jpg|Face concept HGart_(12).png|Concept art Dan00.jpg|Concept art Dan01.jpg|Concept art Dan02.jpg|Concept art Dan04.jpg|Concept art Dan05.jpg|Concept art Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Haunting Ground Characters Category:Stalkers Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased